Secrets
by AngelXReaper
Summary: Lucy is a half-demon, but her nakamas didn't know but when Loke summon himself, he saw Lucy's half-demon tail, what will Loke do?


**SECRET**

Lucy's body was dead 'cause the Team Natsu has gone into a mission and every time they've gone into a mission, they destroy everything around them.

What Lucy want today was take a long relaxing bath, write her novel, brush her teeth and go to bed with her la-la-land.

When Lucy was taking a bath, a familiar movement from below her waist was moving. She smiled and look below her waist, there, she see her black demon tail with a heart shape at the tip.

She frown 'cause she didn't tell her nakama/family members that she is a half-demon. She feared that they will feared her and then they ignore her so that's why she keep her true self a secret.

She finish her relaxing bath after 30 minutes and step out at her bathroom and as she expected, Natsu and Happy are invading her house so before she used her "Lucky Kick" to kick them out, she hide her tail

She sigh at frustration and then her tail appeared. She get dress on her nightwear with her tail appearing, then a familiar glowing light was in front of her.

"Good Evening Princess. Your prince charming is here." Loke appeared in front of her with a flirtatious smile

"Eeeep Loke!" Lucy step back forgetting to hide her tail

"Princess let us go on a date under the moon and- wait is that a tail on your back?" Loke offer a date to Lucy but become serious when he see her tail

"What tail?" Lucy forgot to hide her tail but when she got the idea she tried to cover her tail but it was to late, Loke already saw her tail

"Lucy why do you have a tail?" Loke face was serious and he tried to figure out why his owner have a tail on her back

"Ummm…Eeer.." Lucy was bad at lying so she gave up "Loke promise me don't tell anyone" Lucy gave Loke a puppy-dog eyes

'cute' Loke thought but nod in response "I promise Princess." Lucy sigh but told him why he had a tail for she trust her spirit

"I have a tail 'cause I'm a….half-demon." Lucy prepared for the worst outburst but she didn't heard anything

"No way….." Loke say calmly at the same time impress "Guild?" Loke ask in a simple word but Lucy got the idea

"They don't know, Loke." Lucy bowed her head in shame "why?" Loke at her with a sad face

"Well, I'm afraid that they'll feared me and ignore me but…..I was impress and relieve that you aren't of me." Lucy gave a happy and charming smile which make Loke blush but Lucy didn't see it

"How about telling the guild that you're a half-demon Lucy, maybe-" Loke was cut by a very scared voice

"No I won't" Lucy trembled at the thought of the faces of her family scared nakama

"Lucy don't interrupt me as I was saying maybe they don't feared you 'cause your unique maybe they will only be speechless when they know your true self then after they shoot you a millions of questions."Loke look at Lucy to see her expression

"Why would you think that Loke?" Luvy look at Loke with a unbelievable face

"Lucy they're your I mean our family, they don't ignore their family members or feared them so we have a huge chance that they won't ignore you. Just try Lucy." Loke said with a lovable voice

"Fine I'll try." Lucy said with determine and Loke look satisfied "But only if you you'll be with me." Lucy look at Loke with serious look "Anithing for you Princess."

-Morning-Guild-

Loke and Lucy was at the bar ordering their breakfast of course they greeted them and greeted Loke a 'welcome back greeting'

Lucy was trembling at her chair and Loke was trying to surpass his laughter by looking at his trembling master

"Good morning Lucy and welcome back Loke, what can I got for you two love birds." Mira greeted them and teased them

"They lllllliiiike each other." Happy appeared on nowhere

"Shut it cat! And Mira we are not love birds and I want a pancake with a strawberry and vanilla cream shake." Lucy order her breakfast

"I want just like my Princess." Loke copy Lucy's order

Mira nod and look at them with a teasing smile "Ne, Why did you two come to the Guild together?" Happy look at the with a teasing smile too

"Happy we need to say something in the Guild." After saying that by Lucy, their foods arrive

"What is it Lucy?" Mira was curious what will they say and she thought that will announce that they're together

" Umm…Mira I'm a…half-demon." Lucy said that with fear on her voice

"COOL! LUCY YOU'RE HALF-DEMON." Happy scream with a impress and Happy's loud mouth, it draw attention by all the guild members

Then after they gathered around them, they throw a million questions to Lucy

"Wait! You guys are not afraid of me?" Lucy look at them with a shock face

"No" They all answered. Lucy cried from happiness

"O-Oi Luce why are you crying? You weirdo." Natsu made a troubled face when he saw Lucy crying

"Because she thought you guys would feared her." Loke explain why Lucy was crying "But you guys didn't so she cried of happiness."

*Time Skip*

-Lucy's Apartment-

Lucy didn't expect them to throw them a party for knowing my true self and Lucy let them see her tail and when they saw my tail Natsu pulled my tail which it hurts like hell and was knock out by Erza

When Lucy was writing her novel a bright light was shown "See I was right Princess." Loke appeared with a prideful smile

Lucy giggle "Yes you are right Loke and for your intelligence I tell you another secret."

Loke ears perk "What is it?" Lucy take a breath, Lucy walk to Loke's ears "I Love You, my silly Lion." When Loke heard his master confession he didn't waste his time. He kiss her "I Love You too, my Princess." They kiss again

Another secret will be reviled tomorrow and they know that the girls will squeal hard so they prepared that.

THE END


End file.
